


Incarcerated

by ThunderousShark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of grays and blacks, magicians are imprisoned. Forced to wear a mark on their face for eternity, locked into a great iron cage. But rumors have been spreading of one powerful enough to defy even the restraints of the magicians souls. There is one problem though, who will find him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Territory

A stupid mistake, he repeated over and over as he was herded forward with the others. He should have just let him die… no he couldn’t do that. He was his friend, and no matter how much danger it had put himself in he wouldn’t change his decision. It was final, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it now, except to pray. Pray, that even if they were treated like cattle, that he could survive and flourish.

These thoughts ran through his head as they were shoved like cattle being sent to slaughter into the bleak cold hallway. There was no life, just bleak grey walls, and stone faced guards that would sneer and laugh at their misfortunes. They were pushed up against the wall, forced to wait for their sentencing; cuffed by shackles that restrained their spirits and itched at their minds. One by one they were called into the chamber at the end of the hallway; he feared what awaited him. To be branded like cattle like all the others, to be told that he was worthless; it made him angry and he felt the rage bubbling up inside of him. He worked hard to keep it down and keep his face expressionless, he could not show fear, they fed on fear.

He was next in line, and soon the doors slid silently apart to admit him forward. He entered the chamber; it had pillars lining the walls, made of marble, as if to flaunt the power of the looming man behind the podium. He was grabbed by the back of his neck and pushed forward onto his knees as a swirling device that looked quite like an old machine gun dropped from the ceiling to inspect him.

"Merlin Emrys, you are accused of using magic in the kingdom of Camelot. You are hereby sentenced to time in the Reform Facility for the Misunderstanding.” Misunderstanding, that's what they called it, he thought, more like hell for magicians! The swirling machine gun like thing dropped down to face right in front of him as his head was pulled back. So this was his punishment, to be sent to the facility and branded like cattle.

The device scanned him for a moment before a bright beam shot from it. It was painful, they had made it as painful as possible without unhinging someone, and Merlin could feel it. It felt as if his face was on fire. When it was over he was released and he sunk forward onto his arms barely keeping from passing out, the mark burnt on his skin still sending shockwaves through his nervous system. He could not see what the mark was, it was different for every person, but he could feel it etched upon his skin. It was a mark to symbolize to all that he had magic, and that he was a 'stain upon the human race,' as Uther put it.

The next thing he knew after his eyesight went dark was waking up in a bleak cold cell. He was on a top bunk, from what he could see, in a two person cell. He stretched his arms and legs painfully, rolling off the bunk to jump onto the floor. His arm was grabbed as he moved, and he turned to look at what must be his cell-mate. He was branded with a single quarter moon beside his eye; the color was a pale grayish yellow. He had sandy brown hair and was wearing a simple jacket and shawl.

"Will," he said sticking out his hand.

"Merlin," he returned, tilting his head in a question.

"Don’t have magic, but when accused you must have it, you?"

"Got caught saving someone from getting killed by a car, with magic."

Will just rolled his eyes, "don’t you see how grateful Uther is to you for protecting his citizens." He turned around on the bed muttering, "Fucking idiotic tyrant, locking away helpful people."

Merlin just continued on to the mirror in the cell. When he looked at himself he was shocked, there on the left side of his face was a dragon tattoo. The wings were drawn back at his cheekbone, and the head was right above his brow. Its coloring was a dull gold, but it did not take away the fact that someone behind the programming of the tattoo knew he was a Dragonlord.

Gwaine, he realized, his friend Gwaine worked for Uther but had helped Merlin whenever Uther wasn't looking over his shoulder. He was the one who programmed the tattoos; he had always said that he tried to make them look cool so the magicians, instead of being branded, had their own art. Gwaine had done well, and Merlin would have to thank him, that is… if he ever saw him again.

The doors were unlocked from a remote source and they slid open into a square compound too many stories high to count. As he exited he saw all the people, many probably not even magicians. Merlin made himself a promise that he would make friends, allies; and he would find away to escape this prison. He would survive, and with that promise he went to scout this new territory.


	2. Scared Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Year Time Skip

What was it this time? He thought walking down the bleak grey hallway towards the chambers. Monotonous grey walls just like his father's mind surrounded him, colors gone. Maybe in America it would be different, maybe there was color there. Ever since his father had taken over he had been a tyrant to the people. Trying to take away peoples free thinking, and ideas. Maybe it was different in America, the one place that had escaped the onslaught. Here, they tried to give the sense of an election, but it was rigged and those that did try to run and had good ideas were threatened or disappeared. Art and beauty had gone away, replaced with monotonous colors and signs. No individuality, well maybe a bit, but not as pronounced as it used to be.

The great doors opened silently, and as Arthur walked forward he could not help feeling as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His father sat behind the podium, which served to hide his madness from the world.

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes, Arthur. I have an assignment for you; I think you will like this one."

"I'm sure it will be an exciting experience, whatever it is."

"Good, good. There is a rumor... a mere whisper, but it is there all the same. It says that there is a magician among the misunderstood that is powerful enough to use magic even with all the precautions being taken. I want you to find this… this stain in our world and take care of it. We do not know much about him, but we do know  that he goes by the name of Emrys."

"I will find him Father," Arthur said bowing his head to him. As he turned to leave Uther spoke, "make sure you do." Arthur did not stop his stride wanting to get out of there as quickly as he could. There was someone waiting for him at the end of the hallway, Gwaine.

He had met Gwaine three years ago in a bar on the edge of town. He had wanted to escape his father and his ways, so he headed to the last place he would think to look. It was an old run down bar, but the service was good, as well as the beer. He had found Gwaine drowning in sorrow, drunk to high heaven. So he did the only thing he could do, he had taken Gwaine to where he said his home was, which it truly was since the keys in his pocket worked, and stayed the night to watch over him. Since then they had been good friends, but when Arthur asked what he had been crying over he wouldn’t respond. Arthur guessed it was a break up of some sort, and not a good one at that. He wondered who would leave Gwaine, he may be somewhat of a pervert, but he was kind and caring when it mattered most. A good friend to anyone who needed one, so Arthur was confused indeed. Who would leave someone like Gwaine?

"What did he want this time?" Gwaine questioned, concern in his eyes.

"I have to find someone that is able to use magic even when restrained, said to go by the name of... Emrys."

"How do you plan to do it," he asked while they walked out of the building and out into the city.

"Well, I can't pretend to be incarcerated because they'll all know my last name, and face. I think it would be better if I was just guarding, but I will try to make friends with the magicians. That should help me find Emrys quickly and without much hassle."

"Admit it, you also want to find out more about magic," Gwaine hissed, smiling.

Arthur just sighed, "Yes I would also like to find out more about magic. My father says it is a blight on our world, and that it corrupts, yet our world is already so corrupt. I would just like to find out the truth, and this is the best way to do it."

Gwaine just sighed as they walked along, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Just be careful, please." Arthur nodded, and Gwaine disappeared into the crowded city.

/---#---#---#---#---/

Arthur strapped the phaser to his belt, setting it to stun. He checked the cuffs on his shirt to make sure the daggers were hidden and his boots to make sure they wouldn’t slip. When he was sure he was ready he took his keycard out of his pocket and left the locker room to head farther into the compound. He held out the key card when he neared the elevator, stating that he wanted to go to level twenty.

When he arrived in the control room there were only two people there, all the others were probably on The Floor. The Floor was what they called the prisoner's compound, though only the guards used the slang. The two at the panel were Mithian and Gwaine, the first of whom was doing her nails and while Gwaine was  drawing in a tablet sketchpad.

Arthur walked up silently behind Gwaine and peered over his shoulder. All he could catch was a lizard like tail before Gwaine noticed him, scrambling, and shutdown the tablet quickly. Mithian watched them with narrowed eyes as Gwaine scrambled, seeming to check the monitor, and trying to ignore Arthur.

Arthur eyed Gwaine, noting his reaction. It was not the first time Gwaine had tried to hide what he was drawing, usually Arthur ignored it. So whenever he did try to find out what he was drawing Gwaine blocked him at all turns. This time Arthur ignored it, sighing internally wondering why did his friend have to be so secretive.

"I'm heading onto The Floor, any trouble so far?" Arthur asked, standing in front of the access door to The Floor.

Gwaine looked on the monitor, focusing on several shapes. "Looks like a fights about to start, you might want to get down there. None of the other guards are going to stop it, looks like they’re encouraging them."

Arthur nodded, opening the access door to The Floor with his keycard. The two meter thick door parted down the middle to slide apart. Arthur walked past and the doors shut with a faint suction behind him, locking him in The Floor.

All the other guards were watching a fight taking place down below. It was between a bald headed man and a younger one with a scarred face. Arthur brought up their profiles on his wrist computer, the interface springing up with a hologram. The bald headed man's name was Alator, and the second was Edwin. No last names popped up, that was because his father decided they weren't worth their other names. Arthur eyed their profiles, both had magic.

Alator was caught in an orphanage as one of the caretakers, and Edwin had worked in a hospital. They were both turned in by people they had worked with. Arthur noticed a third person nearby trying to stop them. He was forcing himself between the magicians, putting himself straight into the line of fire.

Arthur eyed him with distaste and, admittedly, a bit of lust. He had raven hair and was gangly and tall. Arthur brought up his profile, and his picture took his breath away. He had lovely ice blue eyes, and high cheekbones, with a dragon tattoo across the left side of his face and ears that stuck out. It should make him look ugly but instead... Arthur had to admit that it fit, and only made him look better.

His name was Merlin, caught when he stopped a car from flipping over and killing a civilian. Arthur was shocked, he had saved someone and as a reward he was put in prison. Arthur closed his eyes to keep from having an outburst, was his father this unfair? He decided to later go through the people that were in the facility and see how they were found and their previous occupations.

His attention was brought back to the fight when he heard a loud shout.

"Enough!" Merlin shouted, the aggravation in his voice clear. "Enough, look at you all. Look at you all fighting like dogs! Fighting over nothing but scraps!" He was now standing in between Edwin and Alator, moving around to look at every one of the prisoners. "Uther has people believing  that we are stains, troublemakers! Do you want to prove him right!"

Edwin snarled, "Look at you protecting him; you're no more than one of his puppets! You want to protect him!"

Merlin seemed to stand taller, glaring at Edwin. "Oh, if anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand! I have no love for Uther Pendragon. Neither do any of you, he enslaved us! He brought us here because we are different, because he is terrified of us! Many of you don’t even have magic! But we are here, so we should make the most of it. We should be getting along, for if we scare Uther then we have common ground. If we fight we lose our advantage, and we give Uther what he wants, and he wants us to be afraid! So the more we get along then the more scared he will be of us-"

Suddenly Merlin was grabbed from behind by a guard that had silently moved through the crowd. He roughed him, pushing him to the floor, and sending him sprawling. Merlin got up on his handsand knees, standing up and turning to face the guard, glaring hard. Even the guard paused when he saw that glare, but he just pulled out his phaser pointing it up to one of the cells and then pushing Merlin backwards. Merlin turned and was herded forward, towards the stairs and probably to his cell.

Murmurs gathered from below as the prisoners talked quietly, glancing up at the guards now and then. Arthur was shocked; he had never heard someone so blatantly disrespect his father in that way. There were sites online where dissent was spread, but never out in public. What the man had said struck Arthur as well. Was it true, was Uther scared of the magicians? Was that why he put them in The Facility? Arthur couldn’t help feeling that the man's words had a ring of truth about them.

Arthur eyed where the guard took Merlin, which was up on level thirty, ten stories above Arthur. He unlocked the nearby elevator, stating his wish to go to level thirty. When he arrived the other guard was just leaving, passing and warning him. "Watch out for that one, more trouble than he's worth." Merlin's cell was cell 3059, shared with someone named Will from what Arthur could see on his profile.

Arthur reached the cell to find his subject of interest laying on the top bunk, legs crossed and arms behind his head. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a blue scarf around his neck. Arthur wrapped his baton across the bars of the cell, and Merlin simply opened his eyes and turned his head to face him. When he spotted him he narrowed his eyes, hopping off the bed to lean against the cell bars in front of Arthur.

"Well, well. The humble prince has come to grace the presence of a peasant. And what does the great Arthur Pendragon want to do with me? Why are you here, friend?" His tone was mocking, absolutely dripping with sarcasm. Arthur growled back, anger making him see red, how dare this man call him his friend! "I am not your friend and I never will be! Now I don’t know why I came up here anymore, but it was a mistake."

Arthur turned around to leave when Merlin just laughed. "You really are a royal prat! You may not like me mate, but what I said is true. You're father is a tyrant and a racist ass. He may seem nice to you, but he treats everyone else like shit. He is scared of us just because we’re different, and whatever god you pray to, pray to him that you don’t turn out like your father, otherwise your future will be a bloody one." Merlin laughed haughtily and then pushed off the bars and disappeared into the shadows of his cell.

Arthur walked off to finish his shift, Merlin's words racing through his mind, 'Pray to him that you don’t turn out like your father, otherwise your future will be a bloody one.' What did he mean by that? What did this man know that Arthur didn’t? Arthur, though he loathed the idea, decided he would speak with the idiot tomorrow and find out what he meant. Arthur hated it when he didn’t know something and he would find out what this man knew.

He also wondered why he hated the Pendragons so much. Yeah he was in prison because of Uther, but there was something else behind that, a hatred rooted in something else. Arthur wanted to know what it was, and what made this man tick.

He brought up his file again, looking at the background info. There was only two sentences, Uther never did care about background as long as the magician was put away, that was all that mattered to him. Also with no last name finding information on Merlin would be practically impossible. Their last names weren’t really wiped, but they weren't allowed to use use them or say them  without heavy punishment. Arthur closed the file, resolving to find out more about what this man knew tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the next chapter, Hope you like it.
> 
> The beta was done by youreinmyspot, who helped make sense of half of this.


	3. Attack from Within

He stepped back into the shadows, reveling in the feel of them. He did not always like the shadows. They were scary places where bad things could happen. Then it had all changed, and the shadows had become his refuge. A place where he could watch everyone, yet no one could see him. He still hated the shadows on most days, but on certain occasions, yes, he reveled in them.

He watched from a distance as the guards tried to goad the prisoners. To their disappointment, they were ignored. As the guards tried to find the most volatile of the group, to try and get lucky and 'teach him a lesson.' Didn’t they have anything better to do?

He was brought out of his reverie when he felt someone come near. He knew who it was before he even turned to face him. The one he loathed, hated, yet had to be attracted to. He turned to look into those blue eyes, so deep that he could look into them forever. He caught himself though and slid into his snarky exterior.

"And look who's come to visit the peasant, the great princess of this wonderful kingdom. What can this humble servant do for you today? Perhaps you’re boots need polishing, or you’re gun a cleaning,” he said eyeing the phaser on Arthur’s belt.

The so called princess just glared. Then he stood back, eyeing Merlin up and down, as if trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle. Merlin tried hard not to wriggle at the way Pendragon looked at him. When Pendragon didn’t answer him he went back to looking at the guards and prisoners moving about.

Merlin jerked suddenly. He felt pain in his head and chest, horrible pain. His magic was reacting to an outside source, no it wasn’t an outside source, it was something else. Several years ago Uther had experimented with things to identify magicians and to rid them of their magic. Merlin was one of the people that was tested.

They had chosen Ealdor. Small population, off the map, no political powers whatsoever. So they injected people with nanites that were enchanted to find magicians and to try and stop their powers. It went badly, the nanites malfunctioned.  Instead of getting rid of the powers it would kill the magician, Uther might have still used it if that was all that happened. The nanites reacted to something in the non-magicians blood as well, killing them along with the others. Hundreds had died, only few escaped.

Though Merlin might have escaped dying, the nanites still attacked him sometimes. When that happened it was only his magic that saved him. It left him tired and ghost like afterwards. He could barely take care of himself, and several of the prisoners had been taking care of him when it happened. But being here in front of Pendragon was not good, not good at all.

Merlin jerked again, the pain intensifying. He fell to his knees, holding his head tight. When the pain in his head throbbed he jerked again, ending up on the floor. He curled up on himself trying to stop the pain, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t an outside source; it was his own body was attacking him and Merlin could do nothing to stop it. Another throb shook him and Merlin let out a scream of pain, alerting the magicians to his state. Sounds muffled as the pain in his head and chest consumed him. He shook uncontrollably, tremors wracking his body. He thought he could faintly hear someone sobbing his name, and hands, warm loving hands, engulf him and hold him. He blacked out then, his body able to take no more.

/---#---#---#---#---/

When Merlin awoke he was in a bunk, not quite sure if it was actually his or not. When he looked out past the bunk he realized where he was. He was in Morgana's cell. He could tell by the artwork on the walls, she always did have weird taste. Merlin slowly slid to the edge of the bed, moving his legs over. When he did he realized just how worn out he was and collapsed back on the bed just from moving. This attack had left him more worn out than others, being in a prison specially designed to repress his magic didn’t help either.

Merlin slowly slid off the bed, onto the floor. Searching for a handhold, he found one and pulled himself up. He held onto the top bunk as if for dear life, and slowly made his way to the entrance of the cell. He took shuffling steps, holding onto the cells bars. When he reached the entrance he flung himself forward and clung to the railing on the walk. He looked up, Merlin knew Morgana's cell was two levels below his, and he did not look forward to walking up those stairs.

Merlin pulled himself up once again, leaning heavily on the railing, and shuffled towards the stairs. After a few steps his vision went hazy, and he saw double and sank to his knees. He heard a shout, as arms came around him; he sank into their warmth, too tired to argue.

/---#---#---#---#---/

That morning Arthur had woken up with the singular goal of finding out what Merlin had meant the day before. So he had eagerly awaited his shift, dressing quickly, and rushed onto The Floor, eager to solve the conundrum Merlin had left him. If only he could find Merlin that is.

He had searched The Floor, but Arthur couldn’t seem to find him, until he stumbled upon him by accident. Merlin was in the shadows, leaning against a corner wall and watching. He looked peaceful, and Arthur paused at the sight. When he was like this Arthur had to admit that Merlin truly was stunning, until he turned to face him. The peaceful expression was immediately replaced by the snarky facade of the previous day.

When Merlin called him a princess, and mocked him about the facility being his kingdom Arthur quickly tamped down his anger. He knew that this man was only trying to rile him up and he would not fall for it this time. So instead he looked Merlin up and down, feeling quite satisfied by the response he got when Merlin trembled a tiny bit. So he did have some feeling for Arthur, though Arthur would never admit that he was quite taken with Merlin.

Merlin turned and ignored him again, the peaceful expression coming back. Arthur wondered what this man was like when he wasn’t spitting fire. He found that he wanted to know more than ever now, but he couldn’t. If his father ever found out it would be the end of him.

He turned back to Merlin about to speak when Merlin jerked suddenly, fear entering his eyes. Arthur leaned forward, about to embrace him when the weight of what he was about to do hit him. He would never be forgiven. The choice was taken out of his hands when Merlin fell onto the floor and curled up in a ball, holding his head and moaning. He had to help him, so he held onto the trembling man as one of the magicians came running over shouting Merlin's name.

She was slender and pale, similar to Merlin, with long curly black hair. She kneeled next to Merlin running her fingers through his hair. The gesture was extremely intimate, and a pang of jealousy ran through Arthur. Was this his lover, perhaps? He shook himself of those thoughts; he had nothing to be jealous of. He didn’t like Merlin; well he was attracted to him, but that couldn’t go anywhere and was probably not reciprocated. Okay, totally not reciprocated.

The woman eyed him with undisguised hatred, her eyes aflame.

"I don’t know why you’re here Pendragon, but if you’re here to mock or ridicule Merlin you should leave now."

Arthur backed off a bit, wary of this woman and her bite. He looked at her now; she was combing fingers through Merlin's hair still, and holding onto him tightly. She would not be able to lift him even if she tried; Merlin was too heavy for her. He slid his arms under Merlin, about to lift him up.

"What are you doing," she screeched, latching onto his arm.

"I'm going to take him up to his cell. He can't stay on the floor all day." She eased off a tiny bit as he lifted Merlin up. When he headed to the elevator he nodded at her to grab his keycard, which she promptly used to order the elevator up. Instead of going to Merlin's floor though, she commanded it to take her two levels below. It shocked Arthur, he wondered what she was planning, staying on guard to make sure he wasn’t somehow outwitted.

When they reached floor twenty-eight Morgana headed across the cat-walk to a cell near the end, and she pointed the bottom bunk where Arthur laid Merlindown. He looked so peaceful with his head laid back, and pale skin. Arthur could stare at him for ages, if only the woman wasn’t with him.

When he turned his head she was staring at him intently. Her gaze was calculating, sizing him up. When she sighed and exited the cell he followed, though as soon as they were out she whirled on him.

"Why are you helping him? You the fucking tyrant's son, shouldn’t you be kicking him instead. It's what all the others would do!"

"Maybe I'm not like all the others." He said it quietly, he knew how the other guards could be, and it horrified him. The magicians were people too and deserved to be treated fairly, but Arthur would always distrust them.

"I'm Morgana. One of Merlin's friends, and I'm not afraid to skin you alive if you hurt him. Think of me as his scary big sister," she gave him a feral smile.

He gulped, "Um, what exactly was that?" he said referring to Merlin's attack.

"That is something that you will probably never know because I don’t trust you enough, and you're the tyrant's son. I don’t put it past him on betraying your trust either. Come on," she waved him over. She headed towards the stairs, heading up. When they reached level thirty she drew him into Merlin's cell.

On the wall were drawings he hadn’t noticed when he talked to Merlin before. They were of dragons, and there was also a clay sculpture of a sword. On a makeshift desk were several puzzles and a box of craft supplies. A makeshift bookshelf was also filled with books from comics and mangas, to a dictionary and Origin of Species by Charles Darwin. They were all well worn and used, and though it was a cell it felt… homely.

"What's with all the stuff?" He asked fingering one of the books gently.

Morgana smiled, this time a nostalgic one. "Outside, in the busy world its blank isn't it; all blacks, whites, and grays. That's because the people who brought color to the world were magicians. We have the magic touch to show the beauty in everything, so when we get locked away we still have our busy hands; wanting to do spells and make beauty, so we create art. Not that it will go into anything good… but it's special to us, and makes us feel good. You'll find art in all the cells where a magician lives, though the books were also… gifted to us, Merlin reads them, but mostly they’re for Will, his non-magician cellmate."

"Why’s there the Origin of Species though?"

"That's Merlin's, before he was put away he was a genius, still is, and he needs to keep his mind focused sometimes, but not on creating. Just on thinking, you'll find that he reads that book just to get ideas. I think he started stapling in pages and writing his ideas down, but I wouldn’t look at it. If he finds out he'll probably kill you."

Arthur was shocked, all these people were responsible for putting color into the world and they were locked away. Also the genius's; was that why technological advancement was in a stand still, because the ones who came up with the ideas were locked away. He wondered what Merlin used to do; there was no information in his file that said anything about his past.

Morgana snapped, grabbing his attention and motioning out of the cell. She had a sketchpad and a box of erasers, pencils, and pens of the assorted kind, in her hands. They walked back to level twenty-eight, the silence deafening with Arthur contemplating all that he had learned.

When they reached the twenty-eighth floor Morgana dropped all the crafts and rushed forward. Merlin was lying on the floor next to the railing, looking utterly defeated. Arthur launched forward to pick Merlin up, being careful of him, holding him softly, almost like a lover. He deposited Merlin on Morgana's bed, nodding to Morgana on the way out and taking note of the sticky notes on the wall that formed pictures.

He took one last look back and Morgana smiled at him as he left, waving slightly. Arthur took one last look at Merlin, looking stretched and drawn, Making Arthur feel sad for the magician. He left hurriedly, before he did something extremely stupid. The way Merlin looked made Arthurs heart hurt, and he would not be able to refrain from doing something that his father would surely kill him for.

He escaped to the elevator stating that he wanted to go to level twenty and be let in the control room. Breathing a sigh of relief to be off The Floor, he soon spotted a Gwaine lost in thought. He had been like that recently, more prone to ignoring the real world and focusing on what was in his head. It worried Arthur that his friend would soon be lost to him unless something was done, but Arthur had no idea what.

He snapped his fingers in front of Gwaine's eyes, startling him from his daze. Gwaine looked up at him, annoyance prominent in his expression. He sighed and slowly got up as if he was an old man, but Arthur knew he was in top physical condition and wasn’t going to be sympathetic to him. He dragged him out into the hallway, and into the locker rooms. It was the only room in the whole of the facility that didn’t have surveillance. Also Arthur needed to change out of his uniform.

When they reached the locker room Arthur headed for his locker while Gwaine locked the door to the room behind them. As Arthur undressed Gwaine checked the showers and stalls in the corner for people, when he gave the all clear Arthur spoke.

"What's with you lately?! You gaze off even more, and act like a kicked puppy when someone snaps you out of it.  I understand that you went through a lot… but why aren't you over it yet?"

Gwaine snarled back at him, "You don’t know anything. You are a rich spoiled princess. I know you're my friend but right now you're acting like a dick. So lay off and let me deal with my own fucking problems!" Gwaine sighed, pulling back from the offensive stance he had taken. "You don’t understand Arthur, and I wish I could tell you but I can't. This is my problem, and my problem alone. I don’t want to drag you into something you'll regret." Gwaine sat down heavily on the benches in the middle of the room. "Look, there are a lot of things I haven't told you about yet, and I know you keep secrets from me… Arthur I can't take it anymore. When you first found me I was broken, and you helped… but now, but now it's happening again. I know I shouldn't wallow in the memories, but I was happy then. I like to think about the happy times, and then… it leads to the sad ones. I'm losing it Arthur, and I just keep waiting for when I break."

Arthur finished dressing, going over to Gwaine and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How about we call the guys, and we'll have a knights night out. Possibly get drunk, laid, and forget about this whole day?"

Gwaine smiled, putting his hand on top of Arthurs arm, "You got a deal."

/---#---#---#---#---/

The bar was dark, the only lighting provided by lamps on the tables, and pendants at the bar in the back. It wasn’t too crowded for a well known bar, but it was loud all the same. He was glad for that; otherwise it would have made his job even harder.

He groused; he had been called on the spot right before he was going to go on a date, but the powers that be had to interfere. Earlier when he had checked his mail, inside one of the bills had been a message to him, to meet at the regular place for a briefing. So of course like the idiot he was, he had left immediately and now was stuck at a bar alone, and with no girlfriend.

The reason for it had shocked him though; if it was true what the powers had said then it was an all new game for the organization; more opportunities for big ends, and the possibility of the organization going global. If he managed this, he might even get a spot high up on the chain of power. It was all or nothing for him, and he wouldn’t be one upped by a rich upstart. This was his game, and if he played his cards right, he could get whatever he wanted.

Conviction reentered his eyes as these thoughts ran through his head. He tapped on the table repeatedly in nervous anticipation as the target separated itself from the group and headed to the door. He eyed his watch waiting for a minute to go by until he got up, ambling towards the entrance with the grace of a cat, wild and feral.

He was blasted with chilly air as he entered the parking lot, spotting his target getting into a red Land Rover Sport. He looked at the license plate before the target drove off, typing the numbers into the phone that had appeared in his hand suddenly. He opened the code he had been working on earlier, copying the license plate numbers into it and hitting the enter code.

The image that popped up made him smirk in satisfaction.

"Arthur Pendragon. Lives in the rich part of town, and works at The Facility. If I follow you I'll find my true target, and a big bonus." He laughed in glee, putting away his phone to face the downtown city. He muttered under his breath, eyes glowing gold, and disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have had some major writes block trying to write the couple chapters after this so it might be a while until I post again, so please be patient with me.
> 
> The beta was done by youreinmyspot, and I thank her for fixing half of this.


	4. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have had an extremely busy couple of weeks. First of all school work takes time, I volunteer two hours three days a week, and I have to cook one day a week. So please don't kill me if I update late.

He tossed the binoculars away. They were a nuisance, they could give him a good view of the apartment, but it was fuzzy. He cursed the last one who had used them, who had tampered with the mechanism, causing the binoculars to be useless. He was pretty sure it had been Cenred, that no good conniving bastard.

He looked at the apartment again, finding he could see better without the binoculars. It was quite spartan; items were placed strategically to make the place look lived in. Arthur was currently lying back on the couch, reading something on a tablet. When Arthur got up he watched his progress; seeing him head for the door he headed down to intercept him. If he did it this way he would get farther much faster.

When Arthur exited the complex he was directly in his path. When Arthur ran into him, he smiled as Arthur apologized profusely. When Arthur stuck out his hand, stating his name and asked him out for coffee he almost broke into a shit eating grin. He returned the handshake, responding to Arthurs query for his name.

"Mordred, my name’s Mordred."

/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


Arthur didn’t understand, no one could understand. Arthur meant well, Gwaine knew, but he didn’t know what it was like to see someone so close to you ripped away. To be parted so unexpectedly from the life he knew, to have one of the few things that made him happy be taken and harmed. Gwaine hated it, he hated the loneliness… he hated Uther. Uther was the cause of all this, all of his sadness, all of his sorrows. He put on a happy façade, he had fun, joked with the knights, but deep down he could feel the pain. Feel the empty hole which belonged to his friend, long taken away.

It was even more unbearable that he saw his friend at work every day, but could not talk to him. Right in front of his eyes he saw him, saw him when he spoke out, when he hurt, when he cried. Gwaine's heart had nearly broken into even more pieces when he had seen his friend cry in front of him. He could do nothing either, he could only keep from breaking down in front of Mithian.

Anger had invaded when he saw Arthur hold him like a lover. He did not know what Arthur wanted with him, but he wanted to find out. Arthur was known as a womanizer, and used men alike. He never was with one person long, and if he was interested in his friend he would make sure it was serious. Gwaine would not let Arthur hurt Merlin; he would make sure of that.

There was a day coming up where family members were allowed to visit the prisoners. It was coming up, so he would go see Merlin then, and make sure Arthur didn’t hurt him. He would get to see his friend up close, Uther be damned. It had recently come up by human rights people, and Uther had been backed into a corner. For the first time in years the prisoners were allowed to see their families. He would make the most of this opportunity.

"Gwaine, I'm heading onto the floor. Please try to have my back." Arthur said sarcastically, walking by him. Gwaine closed the program he had open on the tablet quickly, causing Arthur to look at him curiously as the door to The Floor opened. Gwaine sighed in relief once Arthur had gone, opening the program he had closed, and continuing to draw the dragon he had been working on.

/---#---#---#---#---/

Arthur walked through the complex quickly, looking for Merlin as he made his rounds. His mind had been straying to him more frequently, and Arthur couldn't help but seek his interest out. Merlin was a mystery to him, a puzzle to be solved, and he wanted to find what made him tick; and maybe possibly along the way get merlin to see Arthur as something more.

He shook those thoughts from his head, they would get him nowhere. It was a dream, if his father ever found out a punishment would be carried out, and if not to Arthur then to Merlin. He would not let Uther harm Merlin no matter what.

Arthur spotted Merlin laying down on the catwalk with his head over the edge. Arthur could see guards taking bets in the distance, probably that someone would go push him over, or he would fall himself. Arthur shook his head, if only his knights worked as guards instead. Arthur's eyes widened at the idea, if he could get the knights to be guards all of his worries about befriending the magicians would be over. They would support it, and help him find Emrys.

With the idea in Arthur's head he went to go confront Merlin, who should probably be smarter and not tempt fate. As he neared Merlin shifted, rolling his head and moving his legs.

"Hello Princess, did you take one of the guards' bets? If so I wouldn't try if I were you, even if you somehow manage to push me off you would have hell to pay with Morgana."

"Oh and I thought for once we were going to have a civilized conversation." Arthur drawled, smirking when Merlin opened one eye to look at him. Merlin sighed, closing his eyes and asking in resignation, "What do you want Pendragon?"

"The truth, or is that too much to ask?" Merlin eyed him contemptuously, one eye opening to look him up and down.

He sighed, "State your case, before I decide to roll of the edge on purpose."

Arthur sighed, so this was the way it was going to go. "What did you mean by my future being a bloody one?"

Merlin sighed, "For a so called ruler to be you sure are blind. Don't you see it when you walk outside every day, the dissent, the hatred, the fear. All of those emotions grow as your father continues his reign. Fear can control, for awhile, but soon it turns to hatred, and when they turn their hatred on your father what do you think is going to happen. Your father has done a good job of keeping the population together, but when they turn their attention to him sparks will fly."

His voice rose as he continued on, a small smirk playing on his face. "And when you're father blames all the magicians he won't be able to do anything, for the truth will be leaked and the sparks will give way to fireworks." He stood up looking up toward the sky, and holding his arms out, his voice raising. "Oh, and what glorious fireworks they will be. Just imagine it, and while you're father watches his world crumble around him, a new era will begin!”

Merlin pulled his arms down, his gaze calmly resting on Arthur. “So now you see Pendragon, you’re father has created a ticking time bomb, and when the clock runs out… War will start, and what side will you fight for Pendragon?”

Arthur looked at him in shock; he started slowly backing away, the gruesome scenarios playing in his head. Rebellion, hate, war. His father would not back down from the challenge, he would rather take the kingdom with him. Arthur fled as he realized how his father would rather destroy his own kingdom than be overthrown. He would murder innocents.

How many had he already murdered? Arthur had seen how people did not like his father's rule, hell he didn’t even like it. He had never realised what could happen though, and how many were locked away in The Facility and place’s like it?

Arthur opened the elevator quickly; when it let him out into the control room he bolted through so he would not be stopped by Gwaine. He sped through the hall, towards the door. He needed to get home, emotions waring inside him, he knew that if he stayed any longer he would have melt down.

Before he could make it to the door though his father's assistant stopped him. She looked at him meaningfully, nodding towards Uther’s office. Arthur felt fear seize him, he couldn’t go see his father right now. What Merlin had said ran through his head, the realization of what his father could do playing over and over.

He trudged to his father’s office, his limbs feeling as if they were being weighed down.  He entered the chamber, slowly walking to the front to see his father. Uther gave Arthur an annoyed look at how slow he was walking.

“As you know tomorrow is a big day for us. Due to…  unsavory circumstances I am being forced to allow people to see the prisoners.” Arthur was shocked by the disdain in Uther’s voice. Now that he had heard what Merlin had said he realized how lost his father was. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as his father continued.

“I can barely tolerate the people that are making this happen, but if I don’t allow it discord will spread. If this must happen I will need you to have the best security possible.”

“I can get the knights to run interference.”

Uther looks at him in disdain, “Very well, but make sure they do not speak to the prisoners. After it’s over I want you to have a complex wide detention period. All the prisoners must stay in their cells for a week as a consequence of the gift.”

Arthur nodded his head, if he spoke he was sure to say something that would worsen the situation. How could Uther do this, the argument about the prisoners being able to see their families had been fought for four years, and even when they get one it has a consequence. Arthur was disgusted, he had never realized how his father’s madness had consumed him.

Arthur turned and left the chambers, there was nothing he could do. His father had more power, and he couldn’t defy him, Uther was still his father no matter what.

He pulled out his phone as he walked, typing in a group message for the knights, that they were to meet up tomorrow morning to work in The Facility. All of the responses were ok’s, except for Gwaine who said he would be busy. Arthur texted him that it would be fine that he couldn’t make it and walked on.

He opened up his contacts again, and after some contemplation, decided that he didn’t want to be alone and texted Mordred. The night before had been fun, they had a lot in common, and Mordred was someone he didn’t have to act for. He could be himself and not have care in the world; he wondered what it would be like with Merlin. Everytime he saw Merlin his heart stuttered, with Mordred that didn’t happen, but he could never be with Merlin. Mordred was better than nothing.

He smiled when Mordred texted him back to meet at the coffee place where they first went. It was a quiet place on a corner section, with two story’s if some wanted to stay for longer. He shifted, and started walking towards the shop, a hop in his step.

When he arrived Mordred was waiting for him in one if the chairs outside, a coffee in his hand and another on the table. When he saw Arthur he waved, smiling at him. Arthur smiled back, happiness spreading through him at the sight of Mordred.

He sat down as Mordred engaged him in a conversation about an annoying customer at his work. Arthur laughed, loving the enthusiasm that was Mordred, and willing to forget about his disturbing day. Willing to try and get Merlin’s fierce blue eyes out of his mind.


	5. Gwaine's Revolution

Today was the big day, the day the magicians would be allowed to have visitors. Excitement reigned, they hadn’t had contact with their friends and family for a long time; some as long as ten or more years.

Gwaine smiled, watching the relatives of the magicians enter the facility had been breathtaking, and heart-breaking. Many had smiled to know that they would get to see their loved ones again, others had cried at how they were locked away, but they waited patiently until the doors would open and let them onto The Floor.

Gwaine saw the knights on the catwalks of The Floor from his place in the control room. They didn’t even know he was here; he had said he was going to be busy. It was true, he would watch the action at first from the control room, then go and find Merlin and his old friends on The Floor.

He watched as they kept a tight view of The Floor. Gwaine laughed, the last thing the prisoners would do was start something; this was the first time that they were allowed to see their relatives, they would not waste this chance.

The knights were his friends of course, but he had more before Merlin had been taken. He had known Morgana, who was found soon after Merlin. Freya, who lives in the country hiding form Uther’s goons, waiting for the right time to strike and reclaim her love, Morgana. Gilli, who works as a bartender; and is apart of Merlin’s, and Gwaine’s, intelligence system. Percival as well, Gwaine's one true love, the one he couldn’t be without. They all knew each other, they all stuck up for each other,... they were also all magicians. The knights didn’t know it, but spending time with magicians had taught him a couple of tricks, and he would need to use them after he visited his friends.

He watched as the main door opened to let in the visitors, who flocked to find their loved ones. They called out, tears of happiness as their relations answered them. Several people stood on the edge of the crowd who had no one to reminisce with; but several of the inmates called them over to their families to introduce them.

He watched as Hunith, Merlin’s mother, and Gaius, made their way towards where Merlin stood backed against a corner with Morgana. As they approached Merlin’s face lit up, and Morgana smiled brightly at them. Hunith launched forward towards Merlin, wrapping him in her arms, pulling Morgana over as well.

When Merlin pulled away he turned to Gaius and hugged him as well. Gwaine could see the tears that were running down his face, as well as the smile that reached Merlin’s ears. Morgana looked extremely happy as well, her family had never been very supportive, so Merlin’s had basically adopted her; now they were brother and sister, and they shared everything.

Gwaine sat down, picking up his tablet and opening the file he had been working on earlier. It was the same dragon he had started three years ago when Merlin was taken. He had added to it as the years went by, fixing, coloring, and sketching in new parts. He had never finished it though, everytime he almost finished something looked and felt wrong and he needed to change it. Or he started crying halfway through drawing and couldn’t pick up the stylus again.

He lost himself in drawing, still working on the tail and the scales that never seemed right. His hand moved quickly, erasing too many times to count. He had erased the tail several times already, feeling that it wasn’t right.

When he looked up again an hour had passed. He closed down the tablet putting it in his book bag, and pulled on the earpiece he had left on the console. The voices of the knights filtered in and Gwaine smiled. They would get a big surprise today, and he couldn’t wait to give it to them.

Though the knights were his friends, several of them hated magic with a passion. They didn’t have a reason for it either, just that it was against the law. He jittered with nerves and excitement as he searched the floor for Percival, who he found leaning against the corner opposite to Merlin and Co.

Gwaine smiled, as soon as he met up with Merlin he would head for Percival. He pulled his book bag over his shoulder and headed to The Floor access. He reached it, telling it to take him to the first floor.

When he reached the first floor he heard the voices of the Knights start questioning why he was here. He smiled to himself, checking his pocket for the coin he had put there earlier; it would help him to make a quick escape later.

He walked forward heading over to where Merlin and Morgana were. He slipped past people, his steps growing faster as he neared Merlin and Morgana. His heart beat faster in anticipation, how he would kiss them. He had dated them all at least one, it was the least he could do.

  
When he was clear of all the people he was standing ten feet from Merlin. Merlin turned to face him, eyes opening wide and a smile spreading across his face. Gwaine launched forward then, wrapping Merlin in his arms. He kissed him hard on the mouth, heady and demanding.

When he let go he turned to Morgana, wrapping her in his arms as well and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled brightly at him, and Merlin came up bouncing on his toes. He held both their hands, reassuring himself that they were truly there.

Gwaine could hear the voices of the knights raising in his ear. He didn't care though, he was with his friends and that was all that mattered. When he heard Arthur shout above the din his hold on Merlin’s and Morgana’s hands tightened.

“Gwaine, why are you here? Uther will kill you once he finds out you know us.” Morgana asked, panic entering her voice.

Gwaine smiled, “Don’t worry I have a plan. I wanted to see my friends again, and my lover.” He turned to look at Percy, who was across the room. “I want to help you all get out but I can’t do it from where I am in this association. So I’m going to try a different way. I have that relic you found Merlin, it wasn’t charged enough, but after these years I’ve finally managed to charge it enough. When I’m ready to go it will give my magic a boost.”

Merlin’s hand tightened on his, “Take this with you then,” he said, kissing Gwaine on the forehead. “Good luck Gwaine, and be careful.”

Morgana nodded and kissed him on the forehead as well. She looked over at the main door to see a commotion and nodded to Gwaine. “Hurry, Uther is coming. Good luck,” and with that she pushed him towards Percy.

He smiled back at them, then turning to look at Percy, launched forward. Percy heard him as he approached and turned to look. When he spotted Gwaine his arms opened wide, letting Gwaine jump on him.

Gwaine kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck. Elation raced through him when Percy kissed back just as passionately. When they broke apart Gwaine nuzzled into Percy’s neck, breathing in his scent and reassuring himself that he was there. It felt like a piece of himself had been returned and he had never known he had lost it.

“Percy, oh god. I thought I might never see you again. I’m so glad you’re alright, oh god, Percy.”

Percy chuckled against him, tilting Gwaine’s head up to look at his smile, his eyes. Percy was smiling softly, and Gwaine’s heart pounded faster as Percy lips closed the distance to his. This kiss was just as passionate, but it was slower and not as desperate. Just two lovers reveling in each other.

They broke apart when they heard a shout from one of the guards. When Gwaine turned to look he saw Uther pointing a phaser at him. He parted from Percy to step in front of him, putting his hand in his pocket and holding onto the coin.

He snarled at him, “Traitor, you were one of them all along. I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago. Now it seems you’re usefulness has outlived itself.”

Gwaine smiled, “You really are an idiot if you think people will just stand by for any longer. A war's about to start, and you’re going to be the cause of it. This world is changing Uther, and ideas change with it. You’ve seen how many signs people put up. They want you to stop this, they don’t like this at all. But you tear down the signs before anyone can see them!”

Gwaine looked down, smiling to himself as he thought about how many posters he had put up. He looked up at Merlin, Morgana, and then Percy. He was doing this for them, for his friends. He turned back to look at Uther.

He lifted his arm up in the air, shouting, “Long live the revolution!”

Uther fired, and Gwaine blocked it with his magic, the coin giving him a power boost. He opened his palm in front of him, the coin glowing a bright gold. He pushed all the power he could out, and even siphoning power from the coin. He muttered the spell under his breath, and when he looked up he was in a forest.

He moved forward only to fall down and slip into unconsciousness.

****  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


When Arthur had woken up this morning he had never expected this to happen. He had been nervous, wondering if the prisoners would cause trouble. He had rounded up all the knights, a bit disappointed that Gwaine couldn’t make it, and positioned them around The Floor. He walked the length, setting up patrols so that the whole floor was guarded.

When he had seen someone hugging Merlin his attention had been grabbed. He looked to see the smile on Merlin’s face and his heart had stuttered, the pure beauty of that smile sending shockwaves through his body.

What would it be like to have that smile directed at him, those smiling lips against his. He had turned away, trying to think of Mordred instead, someone he knew he could have. The smile wouldn’t go away though, those icy eyes filled with light and joy.

Then Leon had gotten his attention and pointed to Gwaine who was on The Floor. His heart cracking a little bit when Gwaine kissed Merlin passionately, and kissed Morgana on the head. The awful feeling as Merlin’s expression became even happier, though was soon replaced with panic and worry.

He had watched as they playfully pushed him away to the other side of The Floor. Hope entering his heart as he kissed another man even more passionately than he had Merlin. A true lover’s kiss.

Arthur watched in horror as his father had walked up and pointed a gun at Gwaine. The awful realization that Gwaine had magic, and the echo of his shout as he said ‘long live the revolution’. The gold of his eyes, there one moment and gone the next.

Now he sat in his apartment, the shock from the day running through him. He couldn’t forget the smile that had been on Gwaine’s face when he had said ‘long live the revolution’. How he had looked so happy to be sentencing himself to death.

Nor could he forget the sad smile on Merlin’s face when Gwaine had disappeared. When he looked in the mirror all he could see was Gwaine’s smiling face and Merlin’s sad one.

He picked up his phone, looking through his inbox to find an email from Gwaine dated this morning.

/

Dear Princess,

I know you probably won’t get this until later but here it is. I know you’re going to be pissed at me, but I’ve been pissed at myself for a while now anyway. I had wanted to do something for so long, but I had never had the courage. Finally I manned up though. I know you may not know why I did it, but I couldn’t watch my friends, and  my lover, rot in there. Where I’m going I can help them, get them free. I know you might call me a liar, but I never lied. I withheld information, thats completely different.

So when the shit hits the fan call me up, or I’ll call you. We can talk about all the messed up things in this world, and maybe get drunk, okay scratch that, totally get drunk. You’re paying for it all though, and don’t even try to refuse.

Take care of Merlin, I saw how you looked at him. I know he can seem unfriendly at first, but thats what prison does to a person. Would you believe me if I told you he was the nicest person I ever knew. He still is, even now. So it might take him a while to warm up to you but it will happen, and please treat him right. He’s my best friend, he always has been.

From Gwaine

P.S.

If you screw anything up you’re going to hear from me, be sure of that.

/

Arthur laughed quietly, opening up the attachment that came with it. It was pictures of Gwaine and the Knights. Arthur laughed at them, all the silly times they’d had. As he got farther into the album it was pictures of Gwaine and that man Gwaine had kissed. Past that were pictures of Gwaine and Morgana, and at the end was Gwaine and Merlin.

Arthur smiled at the funny pictures, and the sweet ones. The last one was of Merlin smiling brightly, reading and leaning against a tree. The carefree look on his face was breathtaking, and Arthur wondered if he would ever get to see it in person.

His phone beeped with a message from Mordred asking if he wanted to meet up later, and nowhere in his heart could he find the will to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I took forever to update and I'm sorry I couldn't do it sooner. I'v had a really busy couple weeks preparing for final exams, so I haven't had much time. I'm going to update every other week, and during summer that might change, but since I'm taking a summer course I'm not so sure yet.
> 
> The beta was done by youreinmyspot, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Uther's Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have posted this chapter for people to read. If you would please comment and tell me what you think that would be great. Also feel free to point out spelling mistakes and give ideas.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will get it online as soon as possible.

Arthur moved slowly through the compound. It had been six months since the incident with Gwaine, and things had managed to cool down somewhat. The rights activists were fighting again to let the magicians be let out at least once or twice. After fighting for several weeks the magicians finally got a day to go out of the compound. There would be guards with them of course, and if any acted out the consequences would be dire.

Arthur over the past couple of weeks had grown closer to Merlin. He stopped denying that he felt more than just friendship for Merlin after he read Gwaine’s message and started to actively speak to Merlin more. He had managed to become a good friend to the magician but he had yet to see Merlin’s smile pointed towards him yet.

He hoped he could change that soon, but today he would guard Merlin. That was the job he was granted, and he would take it seriously. Well, at least as serious as possible with his witty friend.

He looked forward the the afternoon, but as well as being excited guilt churned in his gut. His fathers threats hung over his head every waking moment. Uther was getting impatient with him, urging him to find Emrys. He was trying, but he wanted to spend more time with Merlin. Emrys could wait, of that he was sure.

He was worried though what Merlin would think of him once he figured out that that’s why he was working on The Floor. The guilt weighed heavily in him, but when he spoke to Merlin it seemed to vanish.

He still spoke to Mordred and enjoyed his company, but not as much as he enjoyed Merlin’s. When Mordred texted and called him so they could meet up he always accepted, but when he hinted at something more Arthur didn't acknowledge it. He couldn't acknowledge it.

He arrived at The Floor, smiling as he spotted Merlin in his usual spot against the wall. He whistled as he walked over only to have him glare.

“You know I’m usually the one who’s disgustingly cheerful in the morning. I must be rubbing off on you.” He said with smirk, and sadly not a smile. Arthur wished he could wipe the smirk off that face, and with a kiss no less.

“Stuff it Merlin,” Arthur joked,”I wouldn't want to be contagiously happy in the mornings.”

“Aha, you said it. You said contagiously. Just goes to show how you're becoming like me!” He pointed, and hopped a bit.

Arthur just looked away with a smile. When he turned back Merlin had his eyes closed and was in his own little world. Arthur felt himself leaning forward towards those tantalizing lips that had been teasing him for so long. He quickly caught himself and pulled back just as Merlin opened his eyes and gave him a devil may care smirk.

“So are you escorting me out to the town this fine day, my Princess?” He fluttered his eyes and winked suggestively.

“I… I have no idea what you are talking about,” Arthur stuttered out and looked away blushing. It still rankled him that since Merlin opened up he could make him blush like he was sixteen again.

Merlin looked up at him through his lashes and suddenly jumped up and wrapped his around Arthur’s neck. “Oh how kind of you to help me fair maiden,” He said, whispering into Arthur’s ear as if sharing a secret. “If you want to accompany me though you have to keep up.” Merlin ran off, sending a wink back at him, and headed towards Morgana near the entrance.

Arthur stood there gobsmacked, staring at Merlin who in the distance seemed to be moving suggestively. With and indulgent sigh and a smile Arthur headed over towards them. He greeted them and Morgana smiled, having finally warmed up to him these past months.

“So Merlins going to escort out fair Princess,” Morgana said silkily, “it almost makes me jealous.”

“Who said I wouldn't be escorting him?” Arthur argued with no heat and Morgana smiled indulgently and he already knew the answer. He would not be escorting Merlin because he would be being dragged everywhere by him.

The alarm went off and Arthur headed up front with a sigh. He would have to get the guards to check all their clothing before they headed out and check them when they came back. They were allowed their own clothing but it was checked by the personnel every week to see if something was somehow smuggled in.

Arthur signaled the knights who he had managed to get on guard duty to begin and began the task of x-raying everyone who came through. As well as the x-ray the marks on their faces would be checked to make sure they could not escape even if they tried and magic depleting bands put on them. Usually the facility did that, being that The Floor was completely made of cold iron with other things added in, to make sure they could not do magic. They would be given a set boundary of fifty miles from the facility, and they could go into shops but if they entered one they weren’t allowed to go into they would be electrocuted by the bands. They were not allowed to go in any electronics store unless there was a guard watching them and they could go nowhere near a gun shop or a place that sold anything they could kill someone with, well what someone would normally use.

They wouldn't be bored, and even a few organizations worked together to create a bazaar in one of the town centers nearby for the inmates so they would have things to do.

He readied the doors, ushering the inmates through the corridor towards the the exit where they would be let loose. When Arthur finished with all the prisoners he headed out and met Merlin at the exit. Merlin grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door to meet hundreds of people from the city talking with the inmates and volunteering to lead them places.

“It’s a new world, people are changing, opinions, ideals,” Merlin looked up at him a soft look on his face that made Arthur’s pound; “people are gaining hope.” Merlin looked back at all the people, a light in his eyes and wisdom beyond his age in the contours of his face. Arthur realized then and there that Merlin had needed hope, a hope for a new world. Merlin had been drifting for so long in that compound; sure it was only three years but even a year when you were constantly beaten down could do much to ones soul.

Arthur smiled and looked towards the skyline all the new possibilities suddenly appearing. “People always had hope, I just think that… that no one knew what to do with it. People were lost adrift and now they have something to hope for when they didn't before.” Arthur said and turned his head to find Merlin staring at him, a look he could not describe in his eyes.

Merlin pulled on his sleeve and started walking. “Come on I want to show you something,” and even if he had said he wanted to kill someone Arthur would still have followed him.

Merlin ran quickly and Arthur struggled to keep up with Merlin's vigorous strides. Merlin suddenly ducked down an alley way to stop at a old door. He put his fingers to his lips and opened it to show an old stairway heading down to who knew where.

“Where are we,” Arthur asked as Merlin pulled him down the too many flights of stairs to a tunnel where they seemed to be walking forever. “It’s the Underworld. Not many people know it but there tons of old abandoned tunnels under Camelot, you just have to be smart enough to find them or know the right people. What I want to show is just down this tunnel to the left.”

Merlin pulled him down the tunnel and into a small spherical cavern. There was a projector hanging from the top and hung down from high arched ceiling nearly halfway down and far above their heads.

“I used to come here all the time to escape the world. Projector activate,” Merlin said and the cavern turned pitch black the light that was provided by the projector gone and suddenly lights seemed to blossom everywhere. Arthur turned around in awe as the starry sky seemed to be all around him and he looked down to find there were stars even beneath his feet.

“This is amazing Merlin.” Arthur spoke shushed, and Merlin just laughed. “Reach out towards a star.”

Arthur reached out tentatively and the stars became holographic and he was standing in the middle of them all. Arthur turned to see Merlin and smiled as Merlin poked at a star causing lines to form.

“This ones Cygnus but also know as the swan constellation, that one over there is Aquila or the eagle constellation.” Merlin pointed a smile on his face.

“How do you know so many?” Arthur asked, from his vantage point in the middle.

“Stars are important to all magicians. They tell us what time it is to do rituals and what runes to carve. Most runes I use are based on constellations and their meanings. I know all the constellations.”

“This is so wonderful,” Arthur breathed and realized he had somehow gotten close to Merlin in the time he had been talking.

Merlin turned to him and smiled, the first true smile Arthur had ever seen on Merlin’s face. Suddenly as if under a spell he hooked his arm around Merlin and brought his lips to Merlin's. He stood stiff for a moment waiting to see if Merlin accepted the kiss and sunk into it once he relaxed. He seemed to fall against Arthur and he slipped his tongue into Merlin’s hot mouth. Merlin moaned as Arthur's hand settled on the back of his head and tangled itself in raven black locks.

Arthur pulled back slowly, breathing deeply in order to gain his breath back. He looked into Merlin’s eyes only to find horror and his body shoved back as Merlin panicked.

“What have I done, oh my god, what have I done.” Merlin repeated as if in a trance.

“Merlin… Merlin what are you-”

“Shut up! Shut up! You're Uther’s son… I-I just kissed Uther’s son...” Merlin turned away and Arthur pulled his sleeve but Merlin knocked him back and ran off. He ran after Merlin as fast as he could but was too late because when he reached the alley he wasn't in sight. Arthur hurried towards the main street to find a shocking sight.

****  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


Merlin lay there on the ground and took the guards beatings. They had pulled out an electric baton and he couldn't find it in himself to try and stand up.

He had showed Arthur the underworld. Arthur was Uther’s son, he would report back to Uther. Oh he was so stupid, how could he have made a mistake like that. His kind would pay for his actions and he so wanted to take it back.

He opened his eyes just as the last blow came to see Arthur standing there standing in the shadows like a fallen angel. An evil angel.

****  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


He watched as they dragged Merlin’s body into the police car to be taken back to the facility. He turned away suddenly sick and heaved into a nearby bin. He slowly got up finding his footing. Merlin was scared of him, even after everything. He loved Merlin, he couldn't change how he felt. He had been falling for him from the moment he met him.

Arthur sighed and turned back towards the doorway. He felt as if there were now monsters waiting for him in there but with a deep breath he took the plunge.

****  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


He had been walking for hours and he hadn't seen  any sign of civilization. He was beginning to regret his journey down in The Underworld when he was seized by the throat. Fingers curled around his neck where and an arm shoved against him from behind.

“What are you doing here Little Dragon? I don’t know how you got here but we don’t welcome your kind.”

“I was just walking…” Arthur responded quietly all the strength seemingly dragged out of him.

“Just walking my a-,” the stranger started but Arthur didn't catch the rest as the blackness welcomed him into sleep.

****  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  


Arthur woke up to a hard bed and and loud noises coming from somewhere near him. He eased himself up and looked around to find a room cluttered with technology and someone playing a video game.

“Whoa wait up the Little Dragon, you took a bit of a fall when you fell asleep on me there.” The stranger from before spoke, and helped him sit up.

“I thought you were trying to kill me, not help me.”

“Well I had Isolde, the nerd playing video games over there, take a bit of a peek through your mind.  So we know your safe to be around.” He responded, pulling a glass from a nearby table and giving it to Arthur.

“Isn't that a breach of privacy?”

“Oh please. if we wanted to we could totally brain you. No we just go feelings from you, but that's enough. Also we used a rune so it wasn't us per say…”

“That is an awful argument.”

“Yeah whatever, just drink your water. My names Tristan, how did you find this place anyway?” Tristan asked, sitting down on a nearby chair.

Arthur smiled sadly, “A friend showed me. Well he was a bit more than a friend I guess.”

“Go on I’m interested in what you mean.”

“Well I've fallen in love with him. I didn't mean to, but suddenly it was there and I kissed him… and he ran away… he ran away. He’s an inmate at the facility but…” Arthur spoke his tone lost and quiet.

“Don’t worry Little Dragon, all love is hard.” Tristan spoke, an odd gleam in his eyes. “Who was it you kissed anyway? I might know ‘em.”

“Merlin, I kissed a man named Merlin. By the way do you call me Little Dragon?”

“Merlin huh, I know him, almost everyone knows him. Smart on he is... Little Dragon.... I call you that because you're not a big dragon yet. You haven't proved yourself to me, and until you do you’re Little Dragon.” He poke with an air of finality about him and Arthur sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get him to call him something else.

“What is this place,” Arthur asked, gesturing to all the tech in piles around him.

“We’re technomancers,” A female voice piped up and Arthur turned to look at the blond head that had risen above the gaming chair.

“What’s a technomancer? I know the technology part but it doesn't explain some of the other stuff here. Like that comm drone… How’d you get a comm drone? The facility rarely sends them out.”

“True but we have our ways,” She said cheerfully. “We are this city’s defense system for the magical, we also keep track of some rather unsavory groups. You see that door over there,” She pointed to a heavy metal door, ”That leads to the bot room. We have bots that are manufactured out of city and brought in. We hook up our technomancers, or Technos and we call them, and they control the bot allowing it to be a conductor for their magic.”

Arthur stared at her, his brain catching up, “So you like a police force… wait a moment you said unsavory groups?”

She nodded her head like it was obvious, “There's several destructive groups that vy for the use of magic. They cause havoc in the streets and we make sure they keep it down. There is one we call The Organization since they don’t really have a name... well we don’t know it. In public they cover up with the company Spectral Electronics, but their bad business. There also trying to find Emrys, who coincidentally you are trying to find as well. The haven’t managed to infiltrate the facility but they are trying. One of their agents is even going after you. This is just all speculation though, we caught radio signals and listened in but were not sure if their correct.”

“It’s time for you to go now,” Said Tristan, “You've been here long enough. Why don’t I lead you out.” Tristan pulled him up and Arthur did a double take.

“Wait you’re telling me this and then just kicking me out? Wait, never mind, of course you are. What should I do once I figure who the person spying on me is?” Arthur asked as he was rushed through the tunnels.

Just as he was pushed out Tristan said one last thing, “Come here and we’ll make sure that we can clean up the rest.”

Somehow, that didn't make Arthur feel any better as he walked away.


	7. You Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have the next chapter out. I know its short but I'm putting related things together so it works.
> 
> The beta was done by youreinmyspot and I would like to thank her for coming back after a year of no writing to help me.

It had been three days. Three days of pure unadulterated hell. Everyday Arthur saw Merlin on The Floor and he never looked at him. Never smiled at him again. Never laughed with him again. It seemed like just one kiss would be simple, but it just caused more pain.

Arthur longed for company, so of course three days after the incident Arthur jumped on the offer of coffee. Hopefully to unload his troubles and spend time with someone who wouldn’t lie to him. Mordred was a good substitute for a few moments, and though Arthur didn’t love him he was good company.

Mordred came over to his home with two coffee’s and tale about how his neighbor kept having parties and he could hardly sleep. So Arthur welcomed him in and got lost in the stories. Little did he know what was going on in Mordred’s head.

Of course it is known that Mordred is not the nicest of people, but little could Arthur know of the devious plot that raged in this man’s head. Mordred was ready for the next step in his plan to find Emrys. All he needed to do was copy Arthur’s key into the facility and his fingerprints. That would be easy, and Mordred knew this was the only chance to do it.

He knew that Arthur was not interested in him. All his plans had been rearranged after Arthur visited him less and less, and a new plan formed. Mordred was brilliant at plans and he knew this one wouldn’t fail.

****  
  
  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  
  
  


Mordred was bored. Arthur kept yammering on about how the knights had done all this stupid stuff in college and especially about some guy named Gwaine. To get this done as soon as possible and spare himself the vitriol he had laced Arthur’s coffee with some sleeping medicine. It wouldn’t kill him but it would give Mordred time to get his fingerprints.

He could already see the signs of it working, and the moment it did Mordred was up. He snatched Arthur's wallet, quickly divesting it of the key card and swiping it through the scanner on his phone.

Next was Arthur’s fingerprints. He pulled out his tablet, gently taking Arthur’s hand and placing it against the screen. He had forgotten though that the people that worked in the facility had chemicals in their bloodstream that made them less susceptible to drugs, and Arthur was already waking up.

Arthur eyelids were already flickering, about to open and see what Mordred was doing but Mordred didn’t notice, thinking he had plenty of time thanks to the medicine.

10%

20%

30%

40% - Arthur’s brain was starting to awaken.

50%

60%

70% - Arthur’s eyes opened.

75%

80%

85% - Arthur realized what was going on.

90%

95%

97% - Arthur’s movement returns.

99% - Arthur snatches his hand back

100% - Too late, Mordred's gone laughing into the night and all that's left of him is his coffee cup.

The wallet, lying open on the counter, makes Arthur realize how much of an idiot he was.

****  
  
  
  


/---#---#---#---#---/

****  
  
  


“You failed Mordred.” The whip came hard against his back and Mordred groaned in agony, not letting himself scream.

“I got his fingerprints, and his card. How did I fail?” Mordred whimpered not understanding why he was being punished.

“You failed,” The disembodied voice from the side said, “Not only did you not kill Arthur Pendragon, but you let him see you. In the time you had taken to get here he called the facility and they have given him a new card and cut off the old one. Do you know what that means… That means we can’t use it to get in. Luckily another managed to get one and kill his target. But because of you a more direct approach is necessary, an approach we wanted to avoid. You were promising but you have failed me Mordred. It’s time you were eliminated. Permanently. Do you know who’s currently delivering your punishment? I’ll give you a guess. You hate them the most.”

Just as he realized who was delivering his punishment the whip curled around his throat and the voice spoke again. “Kill him Cenred. And make sure no one finds the body.”

  
Mordred’s last thoughts were of the person behind the whip. His old ex and his maniacal laughter.


End file.
